


Words

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes to talk.  Sam likes to listen, but feels he has little to offer in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielnovakgoestomyschool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielnovakgoestomyschool/gifts).



> This was written for my friend [Claire,](http://gabrielnovakgoestomyschool.tumblr.com) who asked for a story about talkative Gabriel and shy Sam.

One of Sam’s favorite things was the way Gabriel talked.  Those light brown eyes lit up, his hands flew, and words tumbled from his mouth a mile a minute as he explained his reasoning for why Galaxy Quest was such a great movie and everyone should see it, or why Les Miserables was a fantastic play or why Queen was one of the greatest bands of all time and why wasn’t everyone listening to them anyway?

Gabriel had many and varied interests and Sam never got tired of listening to him. He stayed on the fringes of their group of friends, because he didn’t know Gabriel very well yet, but Gabriel always greeted him with a wide smile and Sam couldn’t stay away.

He was trudging through the school toward his math class, eyes down, when he bumped into the shorter boy coming around a corner.

Gabriel stumbled backward and went sprawling, books going everywhere.

“Shit, _shit,_ ” Sam sputtered, and went to his knees, picking up Gabriel’s textbooks.  “I’m so sorry, man, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Gabriel sat up but didn’t say anything as Sam shoved books at him.

“Are you okay?  Did you hit your head?” Sam asked, sitting back on his heels.  The corridor was almost empty around them, only a few late students running for their classes, oblivious to Sam and Gabe on the floor.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said, his tone flat, and stood up.

Sam followed suit, shifting his weight awkwardly.  “Um…you okay?”

“Fine,” Gabriel said again.  “I gotta go.” He moved as if to step around Sam’s lanky form.

“Gabe, wait,” Sam said, and Gabriel froze.  Sam thought quickly.  He caught Gabriel’s wrist and pulled him down the hall toward the music room.

“Sam, what the hell?” Gabriel protested, but he didn’t try to stop.

They tumbled into the empty room and Sam locked it behind them, grinning at Gabriel in triumph.

Gabriel smiled back, confusion swimming in his golden eyes, his face turned a little away. “I have class, you enormous oaf,” he pointed out.  “And now I’m officially late.”

“Skipping one class won’t kill you,” Sam said.  “Sit.” Where was this confidence coming from? Usually he was the one in the background, watching the conversations and not taking part.

Gabriel obeyed, sliding into one of the chairs.  His hair fell over his forehead as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and Sam sat down on the floor where he could look up into the shorter boy’s eyes.

This close, he could see Gabriel’s face clearly for the first time and he sucked in a startled breath. 

“Did you get in a fight?” he demanded, reaching up without thinking to touch the skin around the darkening bruise on Gabriel’s cheekbone.

Gabriel shied away from Sam’s fingers.  “A ‘fight’ would imply I actually participated,” he muttered to his lap.

“Gabe, who did this to you?” Sam asked, scooting a little closer.

“It’s not important,” Gabriel said.  “I talk too much, spout off without thinking.  I…got what I deserve.”

Sam’s heart clutched and he took both of Gabriel’s hands, rubbing his thumbs across the knuckles. 

“I love listening to you talk,” he said quietly.

Gabriel’s eyes flicked up to his and away again. 

“I mean it,” Sam insisted.  “You’re so full of…light. You just _shine_ , Gabe, and I want to soak it up, because my God you’re beautiful when you talk, your eyes light up and your hands wave around like you just can’t contain all the joy and passion that’s inside of you and -”

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him, stemming the flow of words. Sam froze for a moment and then reached up, cradling Gabriel’s face in both hands, careful to avoid the bruise, and kissed him back.  He went to his knees so he could reach Gabriel more easily, one arm looping around Gabriel’s waist as he shuffled in between Gabriel’s legs.

Silence fell, broken only by the sound of their breathing, and when they finally pulled away, Gabriel was smiling.  A real smile this time, one that reached those golden eyes that Sam was already head over heels for.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months,” the shorter boy confessed.

“Why…” Sam stopped to gulp in air.  “Why me, Gabe? I’m…I’m your polar opposite. I’m nothing like you.”

“Talking is good, Sammy,” Gabriel murmured, leaning forward until Sam’s eyes were nearly crossed trying to focus on him.  “But silence is pretty damn fantastic too.  You…you’re like a peaceful pond in the middle of a deep forest.  Just being near you makes me feel so relaxed. I want to swim in you, sink into your depths, let the water close over my head and shut out all the sound and fury that I can’t get away from sometimes.”

Sam was staring at him.  “That may be the _weirdest_ thing I’ve ever been compared to,” he said finally, beginning to laugh.  Gabriel grinned back at him and closed in for another kiss that Sam gave willingly.

“You want to swim in me, huh?” Sam murmured after a minute.

“Shut up and kiss me, Stretch,” Gabriel said, and Sam laughed and obeyed.


End file.
